


Mile High Club +1

by AnonymouslyMine



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyMine/pseuds/AnonymouslyMine
Summary: A short little smut fic for my CM Kink Bingo 2020. (Bingo Slot Oral Fixation)The reader is pregnant and in need of some special attention on the BAU jet.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 69





	Mile High Club +1

You sat in the BAU jet reclined on the couch. Everyone insisted that you needed to keep your feet up after the events if the case they were returning home from. You had broken protocol and went after an unsub when you couldn’t get a hold of the rest of the team when they were out in the field. 

You had an idea where the unsub might be and you had been right.  
The only thing was you were 6 ½ months pregnant, and the unsub had knocked you over before you got a good shot at him. 

When the team arrived you knew you were in big trouble after the concern melted off your friend’s faces.“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?” Spencer pulled you into his arms rubbing his hand over your pregnant belly. “You could have been hurt (y/n) Reid, the baby could have been hurt!”

You looked at Reid and was hoping he wasn’t still mad at you. You remembered him getting so mad in the field. 

You looked at Reid, watching him licking his lips as he read his book. You squirmed in your seat on the jet feeling your arousal start, clenching your thighs together. Something about the combination of Spencer’s overprotective nature and the way he licked his lips were doing something to you and your pregnancy hormones were not helping! 

Spencer must have found something interesting because his tongue stopped on his lip for a second before it continued to drag across his lower lip and you imagined what that tongue would feel like between your thighs. 

You audibly gasp and then cover your mouth quickly. 

Morgan looked up, “Everything alright (Y/n)?” 

“Need some water?” Emily asked, concerned. 

The heat started rising in your face as the team one by one looked at you with worried faces. 

“I - I uh… Just feeling a little queasy” you said standing up, “be right back.” You rushed off to the bathroom hoping to escape all the looks. 

Once inside the bathroom, you ran some cold water and tossed it over your face. Taking a few cool breaths to try and calm down. 

It wasn’t working. You slipped your hands into your leggings. Maybe you could take care of this yourself. 

You leaned back against the airplane bathroom counter and stroked yourself softly. Your attempt to keep quiet was thwarted when you heard a knock on the door. 

“Sweetheart? You feeling okay?” Spencer asked wordly from the other side of the door before opening it, finding it unlocked. 

You saw a quick flash of mischief flash across his face before he stepped into the bathrooms with you and faked concern, “Oh baby, motion sickness again?” 

The door shut behind him and that mischievous look was back all over Spencer's face. 

He pushed you back against the sink, peeling your leggings down quickly, “need some help love?” He stroked his fingers softly against your sensitive clit making your legs feel weak. 

“Y-Yes Please” you whispered at his soft touches. 

“What do you want?” He whispered softly laying gentle kisses over your thighs. 

“I- I - I want to cum…. I want you to make me come on your tongue.” you practically begged, trying to keep your voice low enough so the team wouldn’t hear.

“Well you were bad today, Mrs. Reid, why should I do that?” He pinched your clit just hard enough to make you buck your hips and cover your mouth so you didn’t make a loud sound.

“P-Please Spence….” You practically begged. Why was he always such an authoritarian with you in the bedroom, especially while you were pregnant, not that you mind. You truly love it.

Spencer responded by licking you gently, sliding his tongue up near your clit. 

Your body nearly came undone right then and there. You reach down tangling your hand in his long curly hair pulling him closer to where you really want his attention. 

Small gasps and moans started leaving your throat as he worked you so close to the edge. You whimpered when he pulled back, “(y/n) You need to keep quiet, okay?” 

“Y-yes Spence” you breathlessly nod watching him until he goes back to making your mid-flight dreams come true. 

Your pull at Spencer's Hair as the last few licks make you come undone. Taking all that you have not to make more than a breathy little squeak of a sound as he finishes you off right there. 

Panting spencer pulls your leggings back up, and kisses your mouth hard, draping his tongue across your lip. You can taste yourself on his mouth and your face goes bright red. 

When he pulls back he takes a washcloth and dabs cool water over your skin, “I am sorry you’re not feeling so good, love.”  
Spencer has his arm wrapped around you close leading you out of the bathroom and back to the couch. “Maybe next time you won’t break protocol while you are carrying our baby” 

You nod going along with Spencer’s story. Letting the team fuss over you and make sure you are comfortable since you are clearly sick. All you can do is look at Spencer’s lips as he pretends to read; licking his lips deliberately, still able to taste you on them as he glances your way. 

“I - I’ll take that water now, Emily, Thank you,” you say, still needing to cool off.


End file.
